nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Escanor/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Escanor poster.png|Escanor's Wanted Poster Escanor_in_The_One_form.png|The One Escanor full appearance.png|Escanor 12 years ago (Night) Escanor (Prideful).png|Escanor 12 years ago (Day) Escanor appearance during the day.png|Escanor's face 12 years ago Escanor 10 years ago armor.png|Escanor's armor 10 years ago Escanor's Lion symbol.png|Escanor's Lion symbol |-| Plot= '}} The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Escanor and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, 10 years ago ---- '}} Escanor slashing Galan.png|Escanor slashing Galan Escanor preparing his attacking on Galan.png|Escanor preparing to obliterate Galand Escanor defeating Melascula.png|Escanor defeating Melascula ---- '}} Gloxinia pierces Escanor.png|Gloxinia pierces Escanor Escanor revived by Gloxinia's Drop of Life.png|Escanor healed by Gloxinia Escanor trembling being pit against Gowther.png|Escanor trembling being pit against Gowther Escanor begging Gloxinia and Drole to change the tournament rules.png|Escanor begging Gloxinia and Drole to change the tournament rules Gowther using Nightmare Teller on Escanor.png|Gowther using Nightmare Teller on Escanor Escanor taking Gowther's glasses.png|Escanor taking Gowther's glasses Gowther and Jericho vs Escanor and Hawk.png|Escanor preparing to attack ---- '}} Escanor and Estarossa about to fight.png|Escanor and Estarossa about to fight Estarossa using Black Out on Escanor Sun.png Estarossa using Full Counter against Escanor.png Estarossa Full Counter Escanor attack.png Noon Escanor blasting Estarossa.png Escanor using Pride Flare.png Escanor using Cruel Sun on Estarossa.png Escanor sent Estarossa flying.png ---- '}} King, Gowther and Escanor in a tabern.png|Escanor with King and Gowther in a tavern Escanor spying on Merlin.png|Escanor worried about Merlin's words Escanor destroys the reanimated soldiers.png|Escanor destroys the reanimated soldiers Meliodas overwhelms Escanor.png|Escanor being overwhelmed by Escanor Meliodas and Escanor fierce battle.png|Escanor and Meliodas fierce battle Escanor in The One form.png|The One Meliodas using Kami Chigiri.png|Escanor receiving Meliodas' Kami Chigiri ---- '}} Hawk and Escanor shopping.png|Escanor and Hawk shopping Ludociel attacking Escanor.png|Escanor parrying Ludociel's attacks ---- '}} Escanor attacks Meliodas' cocoon.png|Escanor attacks Meliodas' cocoon Escanor and Ludociel gets wounded.png|Escanor and Ludociel getting wounded Escanor protects Merlin.png|Escanor protecting Merlin Escanor using Crazy Prominence.png|Escanor using Crazy Prominence Escanor confronting Zeldris as The One .png|Escanor confronting Zeldris as The One Escanor and Zeldris colliding.png|Escanor and Zeldris colliding Escanor piercing Zeldris with Divine Spear Escanor.png|Escanor piercing Zeldris with Divine Spear Escanor Escanor confused by the situation.png|Escanor confused by the situation Escanor fighting the Original Demon.png|Escanor fighting the Original Demon The Original Demon defeats Escanor.png|Escanor being defeated by the Original Demon Mael saves Escanor.png|Escanor being saved by Mael Elizabeth and the Sins shielding Merlin.png|Escanor and the others shielding Merlin Elizabeth and the Sins meeting Meliodas in his spiritual world.png|Escanor and the others meeting Meliodas in his spiritual world ---- '}} Escanor and Elizabeth serving in the new Boar Hat.png|Escanor and Elizabeth serving in the new Boar Hat Gowther helps Hawk and Escanor.png|Escanor doing chores The Sins having a final moment with Meliodas.png|The Sins having a final moment with Meliodas Everybody horrified for Elizabeth apparent death.png|Everybody horrified for Elizabeth apparent death Hawk an Escanor rushing to alert the king.png|Escanor and Hawk rushing to alert the king.png Escanor beggin Mael to lent him power.png|Escanor beggin Mael to lent him power Escanor shields Gilthunder.png|Escanor shielding Gilthunder Escanor at the gates of death.png|Escanor at the gates of death Escanor ask Mael to return Sunshine to him.png|Escanor asking Mael to borrow Sunshine one more time Escanor stops the Demon King's attack.png|Escanor stopping the Demon King's attack The Demon King fights Escanor.png|Escanor slashing the Demon King Escanor fights the Demon King.png|Escanor punching the Demon King The Demon King engulf Ban, King and Escanor.png|The Demon King engulf Ban, King and Escanor in his powers Escanor facing the Demon King as The One.png|Escanor facing the Demon King Escanor releasing The One Ultimate.png|Escanor releasing The One Ultimate The Demon King fighting Escanor.png|Escanor fighting the Demon King Escanor punch the Demon King away.png|Escanor punching away the Demon King Meliodas confront Escanor about his suicidal attemp.png|Escanor being confronted by Meliodas about his suicidal attempt The Sins attacking the Demon King together.png|Escanor and the Sins attacking the Demon King together Escanor ask his friend to fight together.png|Escanor asking his friend to fight together The Sins launching to the Demon King.png|The Seven Deadly Sins fighting the Demon King Escanor giving his final words to Merlin.png|Escanor giving his final words to Merlin Escanor begins to burning away.png|Escanor begins to burning away Merlin kiss Escanor.png|Escanor being kissed by Merlin Escanor's demise.png|Escanor turning into ashes |-| Special Chapters= '}} Escanor repelling Izraf's Impurity.png|Escanor repelling Izraf's Impurity Escanor slashing Izraf.png|Escanor slashing Izraf Escanor growing in power with Sunshine.png Izraf turned to ash.png|Escanor Kills Izraf Merlina and Gowther knock out Escanor.png|Merlin and Gowther work together to render Escanor unconscious |-| Covers= Volume 20.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 20 Volume 21.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 21 Volume 27.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 27 Volume 29.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 29 Volume 31.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 31 Volume 35.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 35 Volume 39.png|Escanor on the cover of Volume 39 ---- Issue17 11.png|Shounen Magazine 11-2017 Issue17 17.png|Shounen Magazine 17-2017 Issue19 44.png|Shounen Magazine 25-2018 (Includes Side Story 5) ---- Chapter103.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 103 Chapter148.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 148 Chapter149.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 149 Chapter150.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 150 Chapter153.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 153 Chapter161.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 161 Chapter162.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter169.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 169 Chapter170.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 170 Chapter171.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 171 Chapter176.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 176 Extra 10.png|Escanor on the cover of Extra Chapter 10 Chapter185.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 185 Chapter195.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 195 Chapter200.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter218.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 218 Chapter221.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 221 Chapter231.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 231 Chapter232.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 232 Chapter233.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 233 Chapter242.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 242 Chapter248.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 248 Chapter249.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter251.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 251 Chapter253.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 253 Chapter285.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter286.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 286 Chapter288.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 288 Chapter289.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 289 Chapter296.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 296 Chapter297.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 297 Chapter300.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 300 Chapter303.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 303 Chapter304.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 304 Chapter310.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 310 Chapter312.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 312 Chapter313.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 313 (Original Version) Chapter317.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 317 Chapter322.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 322 Chapter325.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 325 Side Story 5.png|Escanor on the cover of Side Story 5 Chapter328.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 328 Chapter330.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 330 Chapter331.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 331 Chapter332.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 332 Chapter333.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 333 Chapter335.png|Escanor on the cover of Chapter 335 Anime Character Profile= Escanor Armor Anime Design.png|Character Design (armor) Escanor Anime Season 3 Design.png|Character Design (Season 3) POTS Escanor.png|Character Design (Movie) Escanor in armor 10 years ago.png|Escanor in armor 10 years ago (at right) Escanor in his armor and axe from 10 years ago.png|Escanor with Rhitta 10 years ago. Escanor3.png|Escanor in Day form |-| Plot= '}} Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead.png|Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead ---- '}} My Sweet Gluttony Anime.png|Escanor in My Sweet Gluttony Ban, Jericho and Elaine arrive at Escanor's bar.png|Ban, Jericho and Elaine arriving at Escanor's bar Escanor wielding Rhitta.png|Escanor with Rhitta Escanor introduces himself.png|Escanor introducing himself Escanor slices Galand.png|Escanor slicing Galand Melascula removes Escanor's soul.png|Melascula removing Escanor's soul ---- '}} Gowther accidentally breaks Escanor's glasses.png|Gowther accidentally breaks Escanor's glasses Gloxinia impales Escanor.png|Escanor getting impaled by Gloxinia Escanor gets healed.png|Escanor being healed by Gloxinia Escanor gets paired with Hawk.png|Escanor gets paired with Hawk Gowther uses Nightmare Teller on Escanor.png|Gowther using Nightmare Teller on Escanor Escanor sees himself as an infant with his family.png|Escanor seeing himself as an infant with his family Escanor strikes Drole and Gloxinia.png|Escanor charging up his sacred treasure ---- '}} Escanor confronting Estarossa.png|Escanor confronting Estarossa Escanor fighting Estarossa.png|Escanor fighting Estarossa Escanor using Cruel Sun.png|Escanor using Cruel Sun |-| Movies= '}} Merlin navigates with Aldan.png Enhanced Derocchio.png|Escanor stopping Derocchio's attack Escarnor Attacks Derocchio Movie.png |-| Animated GIFs= Escanor summoning Rhitta.gif|Escanor Summons Divine Axe Rhitta it:Escanor/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries